Fate Spiritual Misplacement
by Canard Pars
Summary: After his wife's funeral, Isshin decided to move his family to Fuyuki City in hopes of letting his daughters recover from her death, and no sight of Hollows because Karakura became a Juureichi in the current century. Fuyuki is very safe. Well, 6 years later he's proved wrong...so much for peace, isn't it? Fem!Quincy!Magus!Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

Fuyuki City

Fuyuki City

An odd city that's the same size as Karakura Town, but with a unique oddity that got one Kurosaki...no, Shiba Isshin laughing his ass off.

As a former Shinigami who lived in Seireitei as a nobleman in Seireitei's Five Noble Families, he had seen how obviously separated Soul Society's Seireitei and Rukongai are. And Fuyuki reminded him of just that. The residential areas are all in Miyama Town, separated into two residential areas: the area with good ol' Japanese Architecture and another area where the foreign houses are. Isshin opted for the traditional area, and had a small estate built there. A house for three with five extra guest rooms surrounded by an outer wall surrounding their home. And like a typical small estate, there's a getabako by the entrance, hallways, dining room, kitchen, a big bathroom(two showers and one big hot spring-style furo), a training dojo next door, a storage shed, and beautiful Japanese garden complete with a koi pond.

It even has complete elements of a traditional lifestyle such as washitsu, chabudai, tansu-style cabinets, and other traditional furniture. Of course there's electronics and appliances, and the house is air-conditioned! But there's one more rule...that had his daughters baffled.

Every time they're at home, they are to wear kimonos. Of course, when going out with friends, they wear casual.

Isshin planned the move, so his family can recover from their mother's death and him for the death of his lovely, sunny wife.

He didn't want Ichigo to blame herself either because she saw what murdered her mother who died to protect her and she could not do a thing. A year after Masaki's death, he planned for the construction of this house, and he had gone to build it with Kisuke's help. Shinigami builders are much more speedy and efficient than human builders ANYWAYS. Hence, the build-in-a-year schtick. And when that year passed, they moved in.

And he began teaching Ichigo how to protect herself because her mother's death...scarred her. She didn't want one of the twins or him to go next because of her. So he reluctantly trained her in her powers.

'Powers daddy?' Ichigo asked her father rather...skeptically.

'Yes hunny, powers.' said Isshin. 'You see, you inherited this particular trait from your mom. She...' Isshin sighed. 'She also has her powers but an evil man robbed her powers on the day she was killed...thus she was unable to defend herself when normally, your attacker wouldn't stand a chance against her.' he said sadly. 'That power is related to your ability to see ghosts. We didn't want you girls to get involved with spiritual stuff as its more trouble than its worth...but for your sake, I'll teach you how mommy does it as long as you promise me to use it responsibly and only to protect those important to you.'

'OK.' Ichigo piped up. 'But who robbed mommy's powers?'

'Mommy belonged to a tribe. Her whole family in fact.' Isshin told her. 'This tribe is known for slaying monsters that killed your mother. And this tribe has a king. Legend has it that this king and a powerful swordsman fought using their skill in battle and magic. This king is defeated but could not be killed...as long as his blood flows in his descendants and his tribe. So he is sealed away. However, for 900 years he regains his life. 90 years after, he regains his intelligence...and 9 years he regains his powers...by stealing the powers of mixed-bloods. Those of impure birth or whoever got tainted in some way. Your mother is a pure-blood but she got her soul poisoned by a monster, so she became impure...and she died because of it.' he said softly in a sad tone.

'You and your sisters are also impure, but by the time mommy was robbed, you three don't have powers yet. That was what saved the three of you kids.' he continued. 'And you awakened a year after which is why you are safe. You were spared from the big power robbery.' Ichigo gaped at him at this. 'Other folks are not so lucky. Some children awaken their powers while young...and its horrifying to think that whole families who are innocent, including children as old as the twins or even babies died just so the King will gain his powers. They died because of him.'

Ichigo looked highly livid. She lost their mother...to this? The proof is her powers.

'Daddy...train me. NOW.' Ichigo growled. 'And what happens after he killed a lot of people just to come back?'

'He will gather all pure-bloods...in order to rebuild his kingdom.' said Isshin. 'The target is Karakura Town which is why I moved us away for your sakes. Soon, a couple years from now, he'll come to that town and who knows what he'll do nor do I wish to know. I'd rather we have nothing to do with them and just live in peace. Forget that jerk because what's done is done. Just use your powers to protect your sisters because I don't have any. I'm just a normal man who just happens to have knowledge with the supernatural. We can't save everyone. We can only save those who can be saved within our reach. And my daughters are those within my reach.'

That was a lie of course.

But he would lie just to keep his family away from danger. Lie to protect.

Its all he could do at his current state anyway.

But for now, teaching his daughter is a must.

He taught her how to 'find' her power, and control said power to train it...before teaching her Masaki's techniques. However, Ichigo's blood in her mother's half is dormant, and his side awake. He had her in Archery Training, and training how to form a bow with her powers, and shoot an arrow. With his Shinigami blood, he is confident that Ichigo did not need mediums to create the dang bow. She trains in Archery Clubs by day every after school, she trains at night with her powers, and sparring with her father in hand-to-hand.

During that year, Isshin had met a man who also possessed powers in an at-home visit because this man is too ill to move.

This man also felt his power.

'Hey...do you...have children who possess the talent...for magic?' the man wheezed out. 'I feel yours...just that...its suppressed. Locked up tight.' Isshin was surprised at this.

'W-well yeah.' said Isshin. 'I did it to protect my wife's soul. But she passed away last year.' he said. 'So the seal will loosen on its own soon and I'll get my powers back.'

'I see. Any kids with magic potential?'

'...my eldest daughter.'

'I see...can I ask you a favor as a dying man, Kurosaki-sensei?' his patient, Emiya Kiritsugu asked him. 'I am a Magus...but I have no surviving relatives, and my adoptive son cannot inherit it. I wish to pass on my family magic crest to your daughter once I see her potential. To a Magus...it is absolute sacrilege to die without passing on the Crest. It would mean that my lineage has ended and ceased to exist. Should Shirou marry and have children who possess magic, your child is to give his heir back the family crest.'

'You're risking a lot, trusting my family on this.' Isshin remarked. Kiritsugu snorted.

'I can tell who to and who not to trust due to my past jobs.' said Kiritsugu. 'Have your daughter come with you while my son is at school tomorrow. I don't want him to see this.'

And so, the next day...Isshin brought his daughter to the Emiya Residence on school hours. 'Daddy what are we doing here?' Ichigo asked him as he brought her to the Emiya Estate.

'Well...this guy offered to teach you magic in return for a little favor.' said Isshin. 'We will be keeping something important for him until his grandkids are worthy to have it back. So until then...you'll be keeping it.' Ichigo squawked at this.

'That's crazy!' she cried. 'Why should I? What makes him think I won't lose it or keep it for myself?'

'I know. I told him that too sweetie.' said Isshin wryly. They went inside to see a man by the porch. 'Emiya-san, this is my daughter Ichigo.' he introduced Ichigo. 'Ichigo, this guy is your magic teacher and our client regarding 'that one request'.' he said.

'I still think its crazy.' Ichigo huffed. Kiritsugu laughed weakly.

'Yes but I have no choice, ojouchan. Its a sacrilege to any Magus Family Head to die with the Family Crest. I have no blood children. And my adoptive son has little ability in magic that the burden of the Crest would kill him.' he said sadly. 'My wife died too early so we didn't have children...and I adopted Shirou when Fuyuki City went down in a blaze from gas explosions four years ago and he's the only survivor I found. Come here. I will check your magic potential.' Ichigo and Isshin went closer to the man who placed his feeble hand on her head.

'Erwachen. Frühling Hervor. Fluss. Ausbreitung... Entzünden!' at once, what looked like glowing circuit patterns appeared all over Ichigo's body but...even Kiritsugu looked shocked. 'I-it can't be...how are you still alive AND human?!' he sputtered out in shock and horror as he gaped at Ichigo incredulously.

'W-what do you mean by this, Emiya-san?' Isshin asked Kiritsugu just as baffled.

'Kurosaki-sensei...the average Magus has only 20 Majutsu Kairo at minimum and the highest record so far is a child prodigy from the Tohsaka Clan who has 40 circuits and 30 developing more.' said Kiritsugu shakily. 'How is it that your daughter...has 600 high quality circuits with 600 sub-circuits, capable of producing enough mana to blow up Tokyo fifty times over?' both Kurosakis jaws dropped at his words in shock and stunned disbelief. 'A lot of Magus Bloodlines would KILL to have her marry in their family just to jumpstart dying bloodlines whose descendants are losing circuits per generation...and by this power alone, your daughter is the closest to reaching True Magic by potential alone.' he shuddered. 'Magecraft, the art I practice, is far from True Magic. Your daughter is the closest to becoming a Magician years from now. If I were you...if you value your peace, keep this a secret.'

'Oh we sure will...I don't want marriage proposals to total strangers!' Ichigo gulped with a shudder. 'I wanna marry a boy I love, not a boy who's after my power!' Kiritsugu smiled.

'Smart girl. I will pass on to you my Magic Crest now. I need your bare back.' he told her. 'It will hurt like someone poking your skin with a heated metal stick, but please bear with it.' Isshin pulled down the back zipper of Ichigo's dress and she sat down on the porch.

Kiritsugu chanted an aria as various patterns appeared, hovering above Ichigo's skin, and stuck itself on her, causing her to squeak as she felt pain akin to that of being struck by a heated iron rod. Around the crest were burn marks that quickly healed. Isshin checked on Ichigo's skin worriedly. However...

'The Crest looks incomplete, Emiya-san.' he said. For a family crest, it looked too small.

'Well...when I was eleven...my father committed a great crime in the eyes of the Mage's Association.' said Kiritsugu with a rue smile. 'He was researching and experimenting on Vampirism...and turned the whole of Alimango Island in the Philippines into Dead Apostles. Today's modern terms would be zombies, ghouls, and vampires. The Mage Association who got wind of father's experiments stormed the island, and killed every last Dead Apostle. Including my very first friend and first love.' he explained. 'I killed him myself while the association confiscated his body. My future mentor who saw my deed negotiated with the Association to let me have some of my Family Crest...if only, the Emiya Family Magic of Time Manipulation and they can keep the rest...which were the more advanced spells in Time Manipulation, father's knowledge in illegal spells and vampirism research.' he explained. 'So what Ichigo has is the same thing I have...the primitive form of my Family Crest wherein it only truly contained our true family skill's basic knowledge, foundation, and low-level spells.' he said.

'Without the crest I have, nobody will know how to use the more powerful, advanced spells.' Kiritsugu continued. 'So my family craft is very safe.'

'I see...that's gotta suck, Emiya-san.' said Isshin, feeling sorry for the man.

'I still don't understand to this day why father did what he did.' said Kiritsugu, shaking his head. 'Its against nature and life itself...why would he research Dead Apostles...and who wants to be the living dead anyway? To me its a fate worse than death.' he chuckled, shaking his head in dark humor. 'Ichigo-chan...through you, a Magus Family known as Kurosaki will soon be born...a family close to Magic in power. Take great care in keeping...family secrets.'

Ichigo swallowed.

'Isshin-san...you know where my room is.' Kiritsugu told Isshin. 'I prepared a small backpack containing books about everything she must learn as a Magus. Self-learning is hard but I have little time left in the world...I think I can give myself two days at most.'

Silence...

'...I'm just glad that my Family Crest will not die with me but I think I want to pull one grand prank into making everyone think I took my crest with me to my death with no heir so its just stuck in my body...and Japanese Practice is cremation, isn't it? No one will be the wiser.' the dying magus chuckled.

xxx

That night, Ichigo is in deep thought in the training hall.

If she studied Magecraft, she would be the first in the family to study and train in Magecraft. Her father taught her how to make a magic bow and arrow and Hirenkyaku which is all he knows about her mother's techniques and she has yet to master both as well as instant conjuration of arrows. But surely it won't hurt to study magecraft now right?

She is now reading a book about Prana and Magic Circuits, as well as training in usage of Prana and many different applications as well as how to create Arias to create and cast spells.

She also studied Magi Bloodlines, their crafts, how to create Magic Crests, and the many Concepts of Magecraft, Terminology, Mage's Association, and creatures known to exist.

Ichigo worked hard but she wanted to create her own spells, not use spells every magus worth their salt already knows. She wanted to be...unique. And someday, teach her sisters once they are also age nine.

At age 15, she became a highly-skilled Magus and a combat expert.


	2. Growing Up

Growing Up

'Yosh, stop for today.' said Isshin as Ichigo dropped on the floor. Both were dressed in karate gi, and were sparring.

'...for someone so goofy, I never thought you're this strong dad.' soon-to-be eleven years old Ichigo gasped out. She could hardly believe that her goofy, weird father was so fast and so physically strong. 'Are you like this so that you're some Bruce Lee or Jet Li to mommy's magic?' Isshin grinned with a thumbs-up.

'Of course!' he cried rather proudly. 'Men should not be useless in fights to their women! Men should be strong and reliable in battles! Chivalry also helps us win over the hearts of women we like, so it helps to be skilled and strong!'

'Then what if boys see a girl stronger than them? What then, daddy?' Ichigo asked him.

'Well, they'll either get amazed and impressed, or get intimidated and cowed.' Isshin shrugged. 'There's only two ways. Ma, just be strong. The strongest you can be and someday, surpass me in combat skill!'

'Hai!'

'Now that we pushed you to the limits, we will start with wearing weights today now that you're old enough.' said Isshin as he took out ankle, waist and wrist wraps loaded with metal bars. 'Get physically stronger and faster. That way, when you use the Reinforcement Spell, it will pack quite a punch as depending on power output on the spell, it will increase your raw muscle strength by several factors! Start training in magic when you're 13. We'll go with textbook knowledge for now so study hard so you'll know what to do when you're 13. For now our priority is your Archery Skill, Martial Arts and Physical Training.'

'Yes daddy!'

And so, Isshin pushed Ichigo to her limits everyday, day in, day out and he goes as far as sending mail on today's menu she will surely do on her own as he also has work, and not neglect his other daughters as well. They however, found out that Ichigo is learning magic...

'Oneechan, are you really learning magic?' Yuzu asked Ichigo as they came to the dojo.

'Yeah, you guys will also learn magic from me if you have potential.' Ichigo told them. 'Buuut get daddy's permission first! If he gives the OK, I'll teach you.'

'Waaaai!'

Isshin found himself trying NOT to succumb to the scariest technique in the world.

The puppy dog eyes of _begging_ on two daughters. 'Learn magic? You guys too?' Isshin croaked over dinner. 'Wait for two more years girls! Even I had Ichigo start at nine years old!'

'Ehhhhh?!' they whined in dismay.

'Wait until you're nine years old! You're only seven right now!' Magus Family Practices be damned, he didn't want his daughters to train so young. Nine years old is as far as he can tolerate it! Actually, Ichigo started training at ten because Isshin decided to tell his daughter the truth, and they only recently discovered the existence of Magecraft.

Honestly, he dreaded these two turning nine already.

xxx

Two years later, the dreaded came, but Ichigo took over their education as their father is training her. She used the same spell Kiritsugu used on her to awaken their Magic Circuits. The twins have 300 high quality circuits each, capable of 90000 units of Prana, enough to level Fuyuki City six times. Isshin figured that its because he, a Shinigami is their father. Had their parents been both like their mother, they would be a typical Magus with 40 or so magic circuits. Their diet also changed into healthy diet, and physical training, as well as martial arts and archery is a must until they were also thirteen years old. So she trained them hard and gave them strict instructions to self-train and do their training on their own because she and their father can't always be around and he'll start sparring with them until they're ten years old.

She also taught them how to create a magic bow and arrow, and firing magic bullets or needles as their primary form of offense and defense. Ichigo also taught them how to create spell arias...thus learning poetry is a must. Particularly short poems. Magic took most of Ichigo's time at age 13, creating her unique brand of spells and other Magecraft...as well as planning out the design of the Kurosaki Family Crest. She would actually create her crest at age 18 because right now, they haven't created knowledge to put in the crest yet. And before making a Crest, she has to figure out their Origin first.

But with Isshin's subtle manipulations...he is teaching Ichigo shinigami magic by giving her ideas and for her to come up with her own spells inspired from Shinigami spells. But he mostly only teaches Hoho, Bakudo, Barrier and Healing and that's as far as he went. He wanted her to come up with her own style and her own offensive spells. Because in Magus Families, Magecraft is unique and very different. No Magecraft Style is ever the same.

Ichigo wanted spells oriented in Space, Speed and Barrier techniques, as well as specializing in some forms of Alchemy and Flow of Power. So like any other Magus in the Mage's Association, she was researching how to pull these off with her father's help...without getting found out and Sealing Designated of course.

Isshin on the other hand, wisely kept the Third Magic a secret.

Its something Shinigami can do but on a different scale...and he didn't want to teach how to separate from her body to use the Third Magic as apparently, Magus and Dead Apostles see 'True Magicians' as 'Monsters' for having the power to change the world and Shinigami are more capable than Heaven's Feel. However, Ichigo is far more interested in battle-oriented magic...thank god. For now, Ichigo had NO idea how close she is to Heaven's Feel...the Shinigami way. In fact, his old friend is extremely skilled in it, as well as a certain Zero Member who created the Concept in the first place.

Age 15...she managed to create spells and techniques. And starting at Homurahara High School.

xxx

Homurahara High School that spring...

Ichigo grew up into a beautiful young woman mostly resembling her mother only with thinner lips, while her twin sisters were a mix of their parents. But in Yuzu's case, she was '60% mom and 40% dad' while Karin was '70% dad and 30% mom'. She is of average height for a girl her age, and a physically fit, slender young woman with well-toned muscles that were mostly responsible for the feminine shape of her legs, rear and arms. And a fairly large bust(something Tite Kubo-sama is VERY fond of). Her long, ginger hair is in a long, mullet hairstyle with a spiky crown.

Isshin noted that only Ichigo got his family trait. Yuzu and Karin did not have the spiky hair which is the trademark of his clan. Oh well.

He again, had to convince the school that Ichigo is NOT using hair gel to make her hair that way and its not dyed. Again, he had to show a photo of his wife just so there's no delinquency issues on her.

Upon getting to the school, Ichigo had signed up for the Kyudo Club straightaway if only to maintain her skills...but she noticed things in school too.

Due to her studies, she easily located the heir of the Matou Clan, Matou Sakura, a soft-spoken, timid...DOORMAT who simply took on bullying like it was nothing and just another day in her life after a month into school.

She's also her classmate.

Kiritsugu's notes spoke of the Matou Clan's...desperate measures to keep their Magecraft alive as there's no longer an heir in the family capable of having Magic Circuits and talent for sorcery. So Matou Zouken, the Family Head who's still alive and kicking used his familiars, the Crest Worms and adopted a child from the Tohsaka Family...Sakura because in every family, there's traditionally one heir to avoid fights in the family clan headship...and her indirect mentor witnessed what the worms can do to a man...and to a woman.

As much as she wanted to save Sakura from the worms, she could not because its a...family art if she could even call it that with a straight face...and she can only wonder how the girl stayed sane from the perverted worms in her body that cause sexual arousal in her and feed on the prana laced with mental energy produced by arousal when they get hungry. She followed Sakura around...and discovered that when she DOES get horny...her stepbrother will have sex with her on lunch time.

Or should she say...rape?

Because that's clearly how he does it.

Along with abuse as apparently, he's not too happy that she's heir and he isn't and he reminds her of that every time. Sure...Ichigo would rather HIM be the heir than poor Sakura, and she'll take pleasure in slowly watching him go insane as the worms would eat a man's bone marrow by digging into his spine till they reach the brain, causing excruciating suffering which is what the bastard deserved. For a woman, they absorb the mental energy created after sexual stimulation is made through the nervous system. Usually don't consume the flesh of women, but the uterus is their favorite meals. Will eat the placenta after giving its victim sexual pleasure strong enough to fry the nerves of the brain. Sakura's worms seem altered as she needs her uterus to produce future Matou heirs(who'll soon endure the same hell she did) as she needed only sex to shut the damn bugs up.

She watched in horror...and she really felt sorry for Sakura.

She made an effort to befriend the girl thus, and protect her from the bullying. She's not into violence as one hit from her would kill these girls...so she settled for information...and public humiliating tongue-lashing.

When Shinji got wind that a 'hot girl' is hanging around his sister, he tried to pull the moves on her, and a lot of students swore no human should bend and look _that way_ when she's through with him. He looked like a human pretzel and it took careful unknotting to get him out of that position, and he had to skip school for severe bruising and small...fractures in his bones. And Ichigo got into serious trouble with the Principal with a big warning because the next time she does this, she'll be suspended.

Nobody dared to hit on Ichigo in mortal fear and prime example was Matou Shinji.

No girl also dared to bully Sakura anymore either because she was 'just as cruel' with her tongue, not just her fists.

Sakura cheered up now that she has a friend in school and blossomed more, gaining confidence. And its what Ichigo wanted because Sakura should not be a doormat any longer, given her position. Sakura's grades rose higher than it was before...from B- to A. Ichigo also encouraged her about her feelings for Kiritsugu's son...she observed the boy Sakura was in love with and while had his rather...personality flaws, she saw that he is a good man who would protect Sakura.

She told her to 'get him while available'.

Poor Sakura passed out from embarrassment.

This one needs more work.

However...observation on the two Magus Families within Fuyuki helped her get wind that the Fifth Grail War would start...too early. Fifty years too early.

Ichigo studied her notes and Kiritsugu's many journals...and she figured that yeah, he destroyed the Lesser Grail because it got corrupted by 'all the world's evil' and cannot be used for wishes made to it will surely be...twisted. In a bad way. And the destruction of the Grail caused the Great Fuyuki Fire which was his greatest crime and regret as he unknowingly killed hundreds of innocents when he intended to protect the city from the Grail. The only survivor was his adoptive son Shirou whom he adopted as a way to repent for his sins. And why the war started early? Simply because the Greater Grail did not manifest due to the destruction of the Lesser Grail, and its stored-up mana ready to use. To manifest the Lesser Grail, a new vessel is needed to become the new Lesser Grail.

Ichigo wondered if she would be a Master chosen for this war. If not, she would do all she can to help Sakura and protect Shirou. The war will start soon.

xxx

A week later...

'Sakura, can we talk on the roof?' Ichigo asked Sakura when morning classes ended, and the bell rung for the lunch bell.

'Sure.' said Sakura as they left the classroom. They went to the roof together. Upon arrival... 'Ichigo-chan, what do you want to talk about?'

'Sakura, you became a Master to a Servant, didn't you?' this question startled Sakura as the Servant in question appeared protectively around Sakura. 'What is your wish?'

'I-Ichigo-chan...how did you know of the war?' Sakura choked out shakily. 'It's supposed to be a secret.'

'Let's just say that I owe Emiya-senpai's late father big.' said Ichigo. 'Originally...I promised him to ensure his son's survival in exchange for teaching me Magecraft until Shirou has kids of his own capable of shouldering the burden of the Emiya Magic Crest which I'm safekeeping. As he is now, he will die, especially now that the war started early so I'm making sure he lives to have kids, so I can return the crest.' this information stunned the purple-haired girl. 'I'm the first-generation magus in my family along with my younger sisters.'

'Oh...'

'Don't worry, I'm not a Master.' Ichigo lifted her sleeves to show no Command Seal Markings. 'Even if I become one, I will not attack the two of you. Use this opportunity to wish for your freedom Sakura. Do not waste your chances in this war.' she said sternly.

'Ichigo-chan...you knew about my family didn't you...' Sakura deflated before the ginger-haired girl.

'Kiritsugu-san's notes...about a Matou Kariya speaks volumes about your family trade.' Ichigo sighed and the mention of the name caused Sakura to freeze. 'When Kariya lost Berserker against Kiritsugu-san's Saber, he also lost his mind from the pain caused by the Crest Worms and Berserker's mana drain more than what Kariya could provide...that he was rendered a broken record who can only think of one thing...saving you from Zouken and returning you to your mother and sister, and dreams of the four of you as family. In Kiritsugu-san's thoughts, its only willpower that made him go home but a dead man who would die before he gets the chance to do his wish.' Ichigo gave her the Journal about the Fourth Grail war that Sakura took shakily before she burst into heartbroken tears. 'You have a chance in this war...don't let Shinji bully you into losing your chance. Do what Kariya could not do for you.'

'...why did you tell Sakura this?' the blindfolded woman demanded softly.

'...My original task was to protect the Emiya Clan until a proper heir is born...but now that Sakura became a Master, I'm sure you know what kind of people her foster family are.' Ichigo chuckled darkly. 'Should Sakura win...she should wish for her freedom from the Matou Family and happiness. I'm surprised Sakura stayed sane this long.' and she blasted her with Mana, filling up the Spirit's reserves full. 'I will help out from time to time when needed.' and she vanished like a ghost.

'...Rider, are you OK?' Sakura asked her servant as she wiped her tears using her sleeves. She felt that powerful blast of energy she could not believe that her best friend was so...powerful. And she's not a Master?!

'Well yes...she actually filled my Mana to the brim.' said Rider in a croaking, disbelieving voice as she looked at her hands that were leaking small amounts of mana. 'She has so much Mana that she could actually fill me to my full capacity.' Sakura's jaws dropped. Say what now?

'And she's not even winded one bit?!' Sakura sputtered in disbelief. Just how much Mana does Ichigo actually have?


	3. Master to a Shocking Person

Master to a Shocking Person

It wasn't just Sakura...

Rin and Shirou also froze as they felt that crazy power in school that came and left as fast as it did. It was too powerful.

"I better summon a Servant fast." Rin shook in mortal fear. That definitely wasn't her estranged sister Sakura, **who** was that power?!

"What is that...power? It's so strong." Shirou thought with a shiver. He wondered if he should skip class for his safety as he will DIE before this person.

xxx

Elsewhere near the church...

The Enforcer from the Magus Association, Bazett Fraga McRemitz shook in fear at that power.

"Some bad boy must have summoned Berserker..." she knew that she made the right choice in Summoning Cu Chulainn as Lancer but for now, she gotta hide from THAT and not even the Church she'd be going to is safe.

Lancer first, before that visit.

xxx

Gilgamesh, a Servant who survived the Fourth War looked highly interested while drinking wine in his golden goblets in his hidden luxurious room in the Church.

"Hmm...I'll find out who that is eventually. I have all the time in the world." he thought lazily while enjoying the best wine from his treasury, and some French food that he had to buy all the way to Tokyo because Fuyuki's Chefs just can't compete with Tokyoites in culinary skills. Really now.

In fact, he goes to Tokyo's finest restaurants for his meals. And his clothes.

And he can afford to splurge as money practically falls on his lap due to his skill 'Golden Rule'.

xxx

At home...

'Karin, Yuzu,' Ichigo said to her sisters in a 'I'm serious so listen' voice. 'The Fifth Grail War happened fifty years too early and a lot will happen from now on.' she warned them. 'So immediately use Teleport to go to and from school OK? Do not use any form of public transport until I see its safe.'

'But Ichi-nee, we can fight!' Karin protested.

'If you two can win against me, I wouldn't be worrying.' Ichigo deadpanned. 'Until the Fifth Grail War ends, avoid all trouble by always teleporting home. Got it?'

'OK...' the twins chorused rather reluctantly.

'I guess Kiritsugu forgot to dismantle the Greater Grail.' said Isshin. 'He only dismantled the Lesser One, right?'

'Well yes.' said Ichigo. 'I'll move to make sure there aren't too many deaths...and I have to find a way to remove the taint from the Lesser Grail if the Fuyuki Fire in Shinto District will stay in the past for good.' she used a scrying spell using a mirror in a bowl of water to spy on the other Masters.

xxx

That night...

Tosaka Rin was hoping to summon a very good Servant in fear of that power she felt in school. She used a room that she emptied of furniture to draw a summon circle with ink mixed with her blood that she prepared beforehand, while holding a spellbook.

'Yosh...here I go.' she mused. 'I hope I get a good one.' she swallowed as she took a deep breath, and used her prana to give the magic circle life, and began chanting the summoning aria. 'I command thee...thou shalt come forth to my side. Thy sword shall control my fate. Abiding by the Holy Grail's Haven. If thou accedes to this will and reason, then answer me. The oath set forth here. I am the embodiment of good in the eternal world. I am the disposer of evil in the eternal world. Thee, the seven heavens that bear the great trinity, come forth from the circle of constraint.' she then used a piece of a small blade to wound her calling arm to make a drop of blood from her palm on the magic circle to create a blood oath. The magic circle then rose up to her head, then went back down to her waist. 'O great guardian of the balance!' The magic circle around her waist spread out and released a pinkish white light. She heard a BOOM! and CRASH! somewhere in the house.

"Was this supposed to happen?" she wondered as she went to the location...the living room in fact. There's a hole on the roof, and a man was on the split-in-half couch. "OK, this seriously is NOT supposed to happen." she thought in a deadpan stare as she looked at the dark-skinned man with white hair, and red clothes.

'Oh boy, I got summoned by an interesting master,' he said, causing Rin to pout, complete with indignant, puffy cheeks.

xxx

In her makeshift Mansion, Bazett also summoned her dream hero using a Jewel on which is engraved an original rune inscribed by Cu Chulainn that had been crafted into earrings. She was happy that she got the right guy...and hero in question is a really great guy to be with, with a great personality to boot that they became fast friends.

xxx

Later that night, Illyasviel von Einzbern just arrived in Fuyuki City with her Berserker, eager to win the war...and revenge.

They came to the virgin forest and beyond its Boundary Field to get to Einzbern Castle.

'This will be our home for the time being.' said Illya as she rode on Berserker's right shoulder, while Sella and Leysritt hold the luggages. They then moved in into the creepy castle.

"I'm coming for you...onii-chan." Illya thought with a dark smile that promised pain. Lots of it.

xxx

The next day, Ichigo, knowing that five masters are now present in Fuyuki with some oddity as Caster summoned Assassin...well, False Assassin as a Servant summoned another Servant. She can take Assassin for herself and summon a REAL Assassin using him. So she researched possible Assassin candidates in history who gained fame and legend.

She came to the legend of Jack the Ripper...and Ichigo is confident that she can control Assassin with her vast powers. So she made a beeline to the temple where Caster resided, to meet up with the False Assassin. She came personally as Caster will find out her identity anyway. Why bother?

'Come out, Assassin.' Ichigo called out. 'I know you're there.' she merely used a reinforced finger to stop an attempt to chop off her neck.

'How...' the samurai choked, wide-eyed. 'How did you stop my attack with a finger?'

'Oh why you ask? Because a False Servant can't hold much hope against a Magus you know...since you're sharing Mana with another Servant who summoned you.' Ichigo told him flatly as if he bored her. 'Had you been a True Servant summoned by a Magus, I won't have my finger right now(that's a lie)...but that's besides the point.' she said as Command Seals appeared on her right wrist, taking the form of a bow and arrow. 'For all seven contenders to be present all with Masters and Servants...you must go.' she materialized her Crossbow and shot an arrow at his forehead, killing him instantly. Using his corpse, she placed a bloodied scalpel and some knives drenched in blood on his body...from blood packs she asked her father to get for her. She then formed a summon circle.

'Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time.' she chanted. 'Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let my great master be the ancestor. Raise a wall, against the wind that shall fall. Close the four cardinal gates. Come out from the crown. Rotate the three-branched road reaching the Kingdom.' the circle flared and rose to her waist.

'– I shall declare here. Your body shall serve under me. My fate shall be with your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. If you will submit to this will and this reason...then answer!' the circle rose to her head before slowly going down to the ground. '– An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven. I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell! – From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, Protector of the Balance!' when the circle touched the ground...the place lit up and False Assassin's body was gone and in his place...is an adorable young girl slightly older than her twin sisters dressed rather...skimpily.

She was cute in a dark way...with pale skin, white hair and silver eyes...and armed with four knives.

'Are you our...' the next word Ichigo heard was somewhat a creepy mix of 'mother' and 'master' with a hopeful and shy expression. Ichigo gaped at the young Assassin. THIS is Jack the Ripper...?

'Well, I'll definitely take you home with me!' she smiled as she patted Assassin's head. Assassin looked surprised by the unexpected gesture before beaming.

Somehow, Ichigo's heart broke at the sight.

A pat on the head made this girl very happy as if Christmas came early?

What the hell is the true story behind this kid?

xxx

In the Temple...

Caster was none-too-happy that one of her protectors was easily dispatched by a Magus who in turn became a Master to...a child spirit she summoned.

Caster-Medea knew that Ichigo intended to summon Assassin but why did a little girl come out? Medea had no way of knowing who the child is...and even she was stunned speechless that a CHILD actually made it into the Assassin Class.

'...what is this world coming to?'

xxx

'Ichi-nee, who is she? She's cute!' Yuzu chimed when Ichigo brought home Assassin. Assassin flushed when she was called 'cute' 'Awww she's shy!'

'Well, she's my Servant and my adoptive daughter.' her statement caused her family's jaws to drop. 'She's so cute I want to be a mother!' Ichigo squealed as she glomped her Servant. 'Assassin, the two girls are my little sisters and the man over there is my father, so be nice.'

'Yes, mother.' said Assassin as Isshin went schweet.

'I can't believe such a sweetheart is an assassin, what is this world coming to?!' Isshin wailed to a poster of his wife on the wall. 'Masaki! What a screwed-up world we live in! And Ichigo wants her to be a good girl so wish her luck!' Assassin gave Ichigo a puzzled look. Ichigo smiled at the poster on the wall.

'Ahaha...that's my mother's photo on the wall.' Ichigo told her. 'We remember her that way.' she said softly.

And so, Assassin became a member of the Kurosaki Family and happily welcomed...

Her expressions made Isshin look at his eldest daughter worriedly.

xxx

'Ichigo, about Assassin...who is she?' Isshin asked Ichigo as the twins took Assassin with them to play.

'...I meant to summon Jack the Ripper, a legendary serial killer in Victorian England,' Isshin nearly choked on his spit in his horrified gasp, 'And she came out.' Ichigo told him. 'I got a little girl around the twins' age...who grew up lonely and wanted love. That's what I felt when she was happy at a simple pat on the head...and the fact that I said I'm her 'mother'. She knows I'm her Master but she wanted a Mother so I decided to be one.' said Ichigo with a sad smile. 'I don't know how she became Assassin but...' Isshin sighed and patted her head.

'She's no Jack the Ripper but a kid who had to live in a dog-eat-dog world no doubt if she wound up like this.' said Isshin. 'And you wanted to show her a happy life while working for you.'

'...I'll know who she is soon enough.' said Ichigo. 'Masters and Servants dream about each other's memories. I'll know the truth about her soon.'

xxx

That night...

'Assassin? Time for bath!' Ichigo called out upstairs. Assassin is upstairs as the twins wanted to teach Assassin how to play video games in their room. Assassin was quick to appear to her side by the bathroom entrance.

'Bath?'

'Yep, a bath.' said Ichigo. 'We take a bath before bed. Father goes in first and when he's done, its our turn.' she said as they went inside. 'First off, a lukewarm shower...then we scrub ourselves before using soap and shampoo!' and they did just that...with Ichigo using her magic to play with water for her Servant who was heartbreakingly a child.

Ichigo already dreaded dreaming about her Servant's life...and dream she did.

xxx

_Victorian England...a world full of filthy smog in the air in East End..._

_A sad, lonely and broken little girl lived in a filthy place. She grew up without ever having a home, and spent her time living in the streets. She was extremely thin, and lived outside even during cold weather. She only has memories of the alleyways shrouded in mist and stench. The areas where she slept were not places of rest, but rather nests covered in waste and feces where filthy rats ran about. She was in constant danger of being attacked at night while she slept, and upon waking up on the morning, someone may have easily died during the night. She constantly dealt with pitch black smog so bad that she often couldn't breath properly or even open her eyes._

_She had no idea where she came from or how she came to be. But upon seeing kids her age with women calling them 'mother' in streets where rich folks live and remembering a warm place where she felt safe and 'home', she looked for her mother...whoever that is. Upon randomly finding prostitutes, she would impose her image of a mother onto them. While better off than her, they were still crushed by their daily lives, having been worn down to existences that simply struggled to live day by day. While suffering from poverty and wondering whether they would die from starvation or disease, they simply told her to leave. Aware that she would be rejected, she hung her head, held back the tears, and wandered the streets once more without change._

_ Day after day, she meets rejection whether gentle or harsh. She eventually lost it and took to paying cruelty with cruelty and kindness with kindness. If she came into contact with her 'Mother' again, she would slowly approach within the mist, and after saying 'I'm sorry', she would slit their throats. As they were in anguish, she began to dissect them while in tears. After obtaining a part of the woman, she would press it against her face and cry while remembering the warmth of her mother's womb._

_Due to her time on the streets, her ultimate wish is to return to the safe and comfortable warmth inside her mother. This desperate wish was the driving motivation behind the murders. While dissecting the women she labeled as her 'mother', she would constantly apologize that she wants to 'go back' while crying and rubbing a part dissected from the woman against her face while the warmth lasted. Rather than continue on the cold streets, she wished to return where it was warm and be with the mother she never knew. She may not be loved but she wanted to go back to where its warm._

_She died at age 12...dying in the polluted, smoggy air that severely damaged her lungs, and died a painful, diseased death on the streets along with an empty stomach and a dry mouth and throat._

xxx

Assassin on the other hand, dreamed about Ichigo's life. Her childhood, a monster that killed her mother, Ichigo blaming herself for her mother's death because she was unable to do anything...and her father telling her why her mother really died. Ichigo's hatred and desire for revenge followed, leading to her motivation to train hard and grow stronger to avenge her mother should the King return.

However, Assassin found herself in a strange world of...buildings and a blue sky in a wrong side-up.

'Huh?'

'...You've seen enough.' Assassin looked to see a man who should not be there. 'Go home, child. This is not your world.' and she was kicked out.


	4. The Church

**Spirit Assassin**

**True Name:** Jack the Ripper(even this is questionable as 'Jack' is a GIRL)

**Master:** Kurosaki Ichigo

**Alignment:** Chaotic Evil/Chaotic Good

**Servant Parameters**

Strength: C  
Endurance: C  
Agility: A  
Mana: C  
Luck: E

Noble Phantasm: C

**Class Skills:**

Presence Concealment: A+-is the capacity to hide one's presence as a Servant. It is a common skill to the Assassin class. It is possible to disappear completely and become almost impossible to be detected. However, efficiency will decrease once preparations to attack are taken.

Independent Action: B-Capable of remaining in this world for two days without an established contract. Also capable of living on for a short period of time after suffering extensive damage on his spiritual core.

**Personal Skills:**

Murderer of the Misty Night(A): is a skill associated with the Servant's nature as a serial killer rather than as an Assassin, which permits preemptive strike against all opponents. However, unconditional success of the skill is possible only at night. Requires a successful _Luck Check_ for use during daytime.

Mental Pollution(C): makes it highly possible to shut out any mental interference Thaumaturgy, due possessing a distorted mentality. However, at the same time it becomes impossible to come to an understanding with individuals that do not possess an equivalent rank of mental pollution. **C**: Provides a probability that mental interference magecraft will be rendered ineffective. In the condition that the Servant's master is of Evil alignment, and perpetrates acts of cruelty against the Servant, Mental Pollution will increase in rank, further increasing defenses against magecraft. However, as the Servant's psyche is inherently broken, this may result in irreversible deterioration. However, Ichigo will NOT commit acts of cruelty towards Jack the Ripper. And Ichigo's power alone will boost this rank to A.

Information Erasure(B): is the removal of information regarding the Servant's true name, abilities, and appearance from the records and memories of all witnesses, including the opponent, following the conclusion of an engagement. **B**: This effect is enforced even within digital recordings by a closed-circuit camera in broad daylight. However, evidence of the engagement is not removed from the scene, and by way of logical deduction, the Servant's identity may be revealed.

Surgical Procedure(E): is the capability of surgical repair with use of a bloodstained scalpel, applicable to the Servant or her Master. **E**: Despite the technique being 120 years old, and somewhat unreliable by visual appearance alone, the procedures manage to attain their intended effect, boosted somewhat with application of prana. Given Ichigo's background, Assassin may study from books, increasing knowledge and possibly rank in skill.

**Noble Phantasm:**

Maria the Ripper(解体聖母マリア・ザ・リッパー, _Maria za Rippā: Kaitai Seibo)- _is a set four strangely shaped knives. They are normally classified as Rank D Noble Phantasms, but they can be empowered under certain conditions by '_the hatred of children who were denied everything, even the chance to sell their own flesh; the children who were abandoned back then by the 80,000 prostitutes in the London ghettos in order to maintain their own livelihood._' If activated normally, they can be used to deal physical damage to the target while the conditions are not completely fulfilled. Upon fulfilling them, the damage rendered receives a large boost in Rank and the attack can guarantee instant death. If a) 'it is night-time,' b) 'the target is a female, c) 'it is misty,' the knives manifest within the target's body, instantly vivisecting their flesh. The attack is communicated as a curse rather than a physical technique executed by utilizing the set of knives, so it may be used at range. Physical defense is impossible, but resistance to curses may permit evasion.

The Mist(暗黒霧都ザ・ミスト, _Za Misuto: Ankoku Kirito_)- is a Bounded Field Noble Phantasm generated from an antique lantern that reenacts the phenomenon of the Mist of Death. Upon opening the shutter and gently touching the candle inside, the lit flame instantly begins to generate smoke-like mist from the bottom of the lantern. The mist, wrought of prana, forms a Bounded Field around the area that has a negative effect on all those who enter within the perimeter. Normal humans will quickly faint from pain upon coming in contact with the dense cloud of enveloping smoke, as simply breathing it in burns the throat and direct contact with eyes causes them to fester. They start to suffocate due to being unable to breath, and they cannot see anything as they writhe in pain. She can easily use this time to selectively kill them, or she can simply wait for them to be inflicted with death within a few turns. Magi will not immediately perish, but they will receive continuous damage. Heroic Spirits will not receive damage, but they will have a Rank Down in Agility.

Jack is able to direct The Mist as she wishes in order to select which targets within the Bounded Field are affected, allowing her to leave a blank space around her Master. She is also able to limit it to only a specific area, allowing her to activate it just inside a building. The ability is continuously activated while she is under Mad Enhancement, and it will instantly target all entities possessing prana within range of the ability. It also affects the sense of direction of those within the field perimeter, making them lose their bearing of the area. Even within a familiar enclosed space, the mist deceives all those trying to escape into running around in circles in the same place without realizing it. Normal humans will always die in agony without ever being able to escape. The only means of escape for magi and Servants are the employment of Magecraft or a Rank B or higher in Instinct. The Mist quickly clears upon being deactivated.

The ability is not something gained only upon becoming a Heroic Spirit, but something similar to Magecraft that she used during life. Upon finding her victims, the mist would begin to thicken suddenly, and she could approach them without being noticed. They were only able to tell she was there when she spoke while standing directly before them. Similar to London's nickname of The Old Smoke, The Mist is a recreation of the smog, the mixture of smoke and fog released during the burning of coal, that plagued the city countless times from the 19th to the 20th century because of conditions during the Industrial Revolution. The use of coal emitted large quantities of smog that eventually resulted in a crisis wherein a thick mist of sulfuric acid plagued the city in the 1950's. The worst of it was the Great Smog of 1952 where the mist covering London caused over ten thousand deaths.

Note: Due to Ichigo's...nature as a mixed-blood Shinigami and Quincy with incredibly immense Mana reserves, Assassin's stats regarding Strength, Endurance and Mana are influenced and bumped to B and with some influence over Assassin's abilities such as making them more potent, etc as being Ichigo's Servant, her Mana is constantly at max. However, if an Average or even 'gifted' Magus is her Master, she would revert back to her normal stats.

* * *

The Church

Ichigo woke up to see her Servant cuddling up to her in bed. Specifically near her stomach, and curled up like a cat, while learning her Servant's Parameters and Skills. 'Assassin, wake up now. Time for breakfast.' Assassin woke up sleepily.

'Break...fast? What's that?' Ichigo inwardly swore profanity to Assassin's terrible past if she doesn't even know what Breakfast is.

'Well, like Dinner that we eat at night, Breakfast is a meal eaten in the early morning.' Ichigo explained as they got off the Futon that disappeared. 'And you'll be spending time at home learning modern First-Aid and Surgical Skills from Grandpa's Book. So if anybody gets hurt, you can easily be their doctor, OK?'

'Yes mother, we understand.' said Assassin.

'Ma, when I get home from school, we'll go play so be a good girl and study.' Ichigo patted her Servant's head. 'I'll also make snacks so you won't get hungry while everybody is out at work and at school.'

xxx

At School...

'You became a Master too I guess.' said Sakura as she felt her seals resonate with Ichigo's. 'What's yours?'

'Assassin.' said Ichigo. 'Mine is...the most adorable yet the unluckiest child in history.' she sighed.

'...unluckiest...?' Sakura croaked out.

'Jack the Ripper,' Sakura meeped in horror. Any Magus worth their salt would know famous heroes and people as they are potential Servant-Worthy material in the coming Grail Wars and of course, she knows Jack the Ripper. 'Who turned out to be a sad little girl who just wants a mother. She is one of the 80000 children abandoned and left for dead by their Prostitute Mothers and suffered immense poverty, living in a horrible smog-covered England.' Ichigo told Sakura the REAL History of Jack the Ripper and said name was simply a name made by Scotland Yard because to this day, nobody knows the real identity of Jack the Ripper and due to the way she kills, they thought its a man who uses very sharp blades. Well, they got one thing right...

Sakura and Rider who was invisible felt sorry for the young lonely Assassin who can only be summoned by a female Magus possessing bloodstained blades over a corpse as Jack wanted a mother and a mother's warmth more than anything else, hence, the gruesome murders she commits and holding their uterus against her face in an attempt to go back to the womb in her mother while crying.

'So where is Jack-chan now?' Sakura asked Ichigo. 'Is she with you?'

'Nope. She's studying at home to improve her Surgical Procedure ability so she can do first aid when it counts. Her knowledge is terribly out of date and it helps that dad is a Doctor who owns loads of Medical Books.' said Ichigo. 'I guess since I don't want the Grail since my priority is you and Emiya-senpai, I'll spend my time being a mother and give her happy memories before the war ends...and she'll go back to wherever heck spirits go. So anything new? I couldn't do typical Master stuff because I'm busy being mommy.' she chuckled playfully.

'Well...shouldn't you announce yourself to the Mediator at the Church?' Sakura pointed out. 'You haven't done that yet, didn't you?' Ichigo croaked out before looking sheepish.'

'...not yet...nothing about that in Kiritsugu-san's notes, how should I know?!' she choked out before wolfing down her food and tea canteen. 'Be back before noon classes!' and she vanished, leaving behind her bento box.

xxx

Not far from the Church, Ichigo materialized.

However, she materialized in front of Bazett and Lancer, startling both of them. 'Wha?!'

'Waaah!' Ichigo yelped as she had no idea she appeared in front of others. 'Good grief, watch where you're going!'

'How about YOU watch where you're appearing?!' Bazett yelled. 'We were walking just fine until you popped up like a mushroom!' she shrieked heatedly in annoyance. Ichigo blinked owlishly.

'Uh...you did?'

'YES!'

'Maa maa Bazett.' Lancer said weakly, 'She didn't mean any harm...for now.'

'For now indeed, she's a Master.' said Bazett as she felt her seals resonate. 'Where's your Servant? I don't see anyone but us here.'

'I'll call her when we're there. She's at home studying.' Ichigo shrugged as they walked towards the Church. Upon arrival, they came to a vacant church.

'Ara, no one here today.' Ichigo blinked. 'I guess we go back sometime...or are we at the right place?'

'This should be, this is the address I got.' said Bazett, taking out a piece of paper out of her pocket.

'Maybe he's out for lunch.' said Lancer. 'We wait?'

'I can't wait that long, I have school!' Ichigo shrieked in dismay.

'Then skip.' said Lancer flatly.

'And ruin my perfect attendance record? Hell no! That's also extra credit points!' Ichigo grumbled while summoning her Servant Assassin who was reading a Surgical book. Bazett and Lancer gaped. THIS is the girl's Servant? An adolescent wearing clothes way too skimpy and extremely inappropriate for her age?

'Mommy?' Assassin blinked owlishly. Two jaws dropped. _MOMMY_?!

'Er we'll be meeting someone.' said Ichigo. 'Did you have lunch, Assassin?' Assassin shyly beamed and Bazett and Lancer were surprised that this little girl is an Assassin, making them wonder what was wrong in the world if an Elementary School Kid could be summoned in the Assassin Class.

'Uhuh. obasan's cooking is really yummy mommy.' said Assassin. 'When will Mommy cook?'

'On weekends when we have plenty of time to play, OK?' Ichigo promised her.

'OK!'

'Now back to studying.' Assassin quickly went back to her book.

'Holy cow...what kind of world are we in if a kid is an Assassin?' Lancer croaked out in sheer disbelief. 'In my day, kids play all day not slit someone's throat...'

'Go consult a damn History book.' Ichigo grunted. Lancer pouted.

'So snarky...' meanwhile, Bazett was thinking. The only Masters she knew of are the Einzbern, Tosaka and Matou Family Representatives as well as another member from the Mage's Association in his thirties who arrived before she did. That makes five masters including herself. Yet, who is this girl? She doesn't know of anyone with...orange hair!

Twenty minutes later...a man in black priest clothes came. 'Ohya, I seem to have visitors. Two pairs of Master and Servant, I see. As per the rules of conduct...you must announce yourselves.'

'I am Bazett Fraga McRemitz, Enforcer and Second Representative of the Mage's Association.' said Bazett. 'My Servant is Lancer.' the priest took out three cards and plucked off one.

'Kurosaki Ichigo, First-Generation Magus. My Servant is Assassin.' said Ichigo as the man plucked off another card.

'The remaining spirit to be summoned is Saber, is it?' said the Priest as he has six cards in his possession. 'The battles will officially start when all Seven Masters and Servants have announced so until then...nobody moves.' he said, looking at Bazett and Ichigo. 'Well, by the looks of things it'll take quite a while. What about you ojouchan? Who is your Magus Teacher? You're a...well, unknown.'

'I only got my Magic Circuits awakened by this guy and since he was too ill with two days left to live by the time I met him, he just told me that he'll give me his books about Magecraft and I self-studied since...so I can't really call that guy my teacher anyhow.' Ichigo sighed. 'So I'm not saying his name. Hardly knew him.'

'Rules is Rules because the Mage's Association must know of the existence of any Magus, whether apprentice, self-taught or high-rank and who taught them direct or not.' Bazett told her. 'I need to report of you too so you can easily come if you want to study at Clock Tower since you have an employee's name who can sponsor your entry.'

'OK. Not sure how his name weighs though and I don't plan on going to some Magic School. Emiya Kiritsugu.' Bazett and the Priest froze, and this behavior baffled her and the two Servants present.

'Uhhh Bazett? You look like you saw a streaker again.' Lancer pointed out.

'What's a streaker?' Ichigo asked him.

'English Slang for some sicko who likes to run in public in their birthday suits.' said Lancer.

'Oh.'

'Emiya Kiritsugu eh...you sure got discovered by an interesting man.' Bazett remarked thoughtfully with a fretful frown. 'He just awakened your Circuits and gave you his books?'

'Yeah. Self-study was hell and I'm not crazy enough to ask nearby families for help!' Ichigo huffed(out her lie). 'The Matous are weird and creepy and who knew where the Tosakas were when I was ten! Their house is empty so I couldn't get apprenticeship. He felt my power on my dad who happened to be his doctor on his near-death days and asked for me so I'd know magic. He kicked the bucket two days later.'

'I see...and his Magic Crest?'

'...huh?' came Ichigo's well-crafted mask of cluelessness. 'Whassat?' Bazett palmed her face and groaned.

'Nevermind. Sigh...they're gonna have a field day over this.' Bazett swore. 'Lancer, we're going home.'

'Assassin, go home and I have to go back to school.' Ichigo told Assassin.

'OK Mommy.' and Assassin was gone. Ichigo walked out with the Enforcer and Lancer. When they were gone...Kotomine Kirei was in deep thought.

"So he left an interesting Legacy behind."


	5. Questionable Girl

Questionable Girl

Bazett had investigated Kurosaki Ichigo.

Her family moved into Fuyuki five years ago after the death of Kurosaki Masaki, her mother who was killed by an unknown assailant. She has a slash wound on her back and died instantly from a severed Spinal Column and Cord with said daughter under her who she hid from the Killer, otherwise Ichigo would be dead by then too. By the way she fell on her nine-year-old daughter at the time, police thought she pretended that both of them are slashed and killed together in one blow. Her father Kurosaki Isshin had a small estate built in Fuyuki in a seemingly rapid-speed construction(who the hell did he hire to build an estate in a year?), and moved his family in after a year, and got a high-paying job as a Doctor.

Indeed, his records five years ago is that he treated Emiya Kiritsugu in the man's dying days as two days afterwards, he died for some reason Kurosaki could not understand the reason for his rapidly deteriorating body and atrophy as literally nothing wrong showed up on all forms of Medical Scanning. Even the Hospital was baffled, yet his nerves were damaged by something that caused his condition. When he met the man, Emiya Kiritsugu had terrible muscle atrophy and his eyesight terribly degenerated to the point that he was almost blind.

Well, not that normal people would understand 'injuries' caused by damaged Magic Circuits anyway.

She had talked to Kurosaki Isshin about his time with the Magus Killer while sending Lancer out on a Scouting Job to see if other Masters are doing something. The Doctor who was goofy, boisterous and approachable was quick to get mum on this particular patient until she had to say that she knew his daughter is a Magus, and asked him questions.

Isshin told her what Ichigo told her, and when his younger daughters are nine, she also trained her little sisters, so all three of his daughters are first-generation Magi in the Family and he had no time for Magecraft even though he too, can learn but for now, he said he'll leave magic to his daughters while he focuses on their livelihoods. Besides, as a rational adult, he doesn't have much faith in magic anyway and kids are more inclined to learn magic than adults his age. He also revealed that yeah, she self-studied Kiritsugu's collection of books, but she used said books as a basis to create the Kurosaki Style Family Magecraft. That's what she told him and she said that she made sure that her developed techniques won't get the Association on her case as she did not research nor create forbidden Magic, not wanting a Sealing Designation at a young age.

However, the Family Magic Origin is 'Inner World', a.k.a Reality Marble and his daughters' Reality Marbles are unique per girl...and so are their elements. Ichigo was Wind, the middle sister and older twin was Fire and the youngest sister and twin was Water that also influenced their Reality Marbles. So Ichigo was working on creating unique elemental spells as well as helping her sisters with their own Reality Marbles as she dreams of having her family recognized as a Respectable Magus Family someday...but she put her foot down at marrying into bloodlines in loveless marriages. She is also studying WHY Magic Circuits are dwindling every generation despite marrying into Magus families and notable bloodlines, another reason she didn't want herself and her sisters to marry into Magi Families any day in fear of having low circuits in his future grandkids as she takes pride in their high-numbered, high-quality circuits. So Isshin asked Bazett to keep quiet about their high circuits, but he never specified how many because Ichigo WILL deck him. Their high number of circuits despite not being a notable bloodline was the ginger-girl's greatest pride for her family.

Isshin told her what Kurosaki Family Techniques can do. Ichigo created a magic bow and arrow out of prana and can shoot energy arrows but over time, the bow and arrow became metallic and more solid in appearance. She claims its still energy, just more condensed and given their personalities and elements, it greatly influenced the appearance of their primary offense, thus all three girls are skilled in Archery and rapid-fire drawing and shooting. She also created Restraining Spells for Capture, Protective Barriers and Healing Spells and Speed-Enhancing Spells for combat were next on her to-do list, as well as creating Elemental Spells, Weapon Alchemy and Mana Flow techniques truly unique to the family alone. She also developed a spell that enables her and her sisters to 'mask' their true levels, so they can pass by as 'normal humans' and not gain unwanted attention.

Isshin knows that Reality Marbles if discovered, due to its nature as a unique magical ability that cannot be acquired through study and does not pass on to one's descendants, as well as is not something every magus can achieve through research usually earns a Sealing Designation but its the Magic Origin of all three of his daughters, so he wasn't sure how the Association will see it and he's worried. He would also have 'Inner World' as magic origin if he EVER studied Magic as he's their father. Two days later, a high-ranking Magi came to check on the Origins of all three girls...and indeed, their Origins were all Reality Marbles. The family has a loophole thus; usually, Reality Marbles earns an individual a Sealing Designation but if it runs in the family, they can turn a blind eye to it...especially as teenagers so young quickly had Reality Marbles when usually, training and creation of one takes years to Master and even then, costs so much Prana that it only takes minutes to manifest and highly impractical in applications and the dangers it may possess to the individual and possibly, reality itself depending on the ability.

That, and the Magi discovered how many frigging circuits all three girls had much to his and Bazett's shock.

'Are you three girls even human?' Bazett choked out. No human could possess so many absurd number of high quality circuits and Prana...

'...that's what Kiritsugu-san remarked when he awakened my Circuits at age ten.' Ichigo drawled. 'And since I'm born through a parent's lovely nighttime activities(Isshin, Bazett and the Magi sputtered in embarrassment), I'm pretty sure we're human.' she said, her words dripping in sarcasm. 'So, what will be the Association's verdict regarding our family Magic Origin?'

'Like I said, you girls will be left alone as its family inherent, not an ability born out of research and training for creation.' said the high-ranking Magi. 'And you have such circuits and Prana a lot of people would kill to have to support your family origins but we DO draw the line at world-changing Reality Marbles, so play it safe, ladies. We'll be reporting to the Clock Tower about the Kurosaki Family...and we'll take your request into account.' he said. 'How goes your research, Kurosaki-san?' he asked Ichigo.

'Nowhere because I can't go near the nearest Magus Families for a little help.' Ichigo grumbled. 'As I told Bazett, the Matou Family with the exception of my friend Sakura is too creepy and the remaining Tosaka is the school Ice Queen. But unlike the Matou and other families who dwindled for good, the Tosakas had no Circuit Issues so I can't go to them anyway. In short, nowhere. My only answer is stagnant blood that's too thick from too many intermarriages that it needs some serious 'refreshing' by marrying outside Magi Bloodlines for a couple generations until the power comes back by having outsiders marry into the family ala Japanese Muku ni Naru tradition but I don't think anyone outside magi bloodlines would want to try that out for a few generations and see if it works, so yeah, nowhere. I don't have a thesis thus, just a theory with no proof in anything. I can't act on it without making loads of enemies and I'm not about to risk that.' she said. 'But too much intermarriages resulting in stagnated blood resulting in faulty genetics is still a possibility so I absolutely refuse that three of us sisters marry into any magi family until the bloodlines find an answer to this problem where I failed in.'

'I see. So you're considering on quitting this research without aid and cooperation. Very well.' said the Magi. 'We will try on that research ourselves. However, we make no promises...as families who lost sorcery potential will instantly come onto you in hopes of reviving family magic. Lucky for you Enforcer Bazett didn't get anyone from prestigious Magi families to investigate you or that person would be pressuring you by now.' he said wryly.

'Ohhh they can try...and they're not coming home _in one piece_.' Ichigo smiled sweetly with a dark aura backing her up, causing the two employees to shiver. After all, this is someone who can easily level down cities on a whim. 'Assassin, time to go! I did promise you a trip to the Amusement Park!' she called her Servant who was dressed for the occasion.

'Yes mommy!' Assassin ran to Ichigo and took her hand, before the girls vanished.

'OK...and why is she playing 'mother' to her Servant?' the Magi croaked out incredulously in disbelief.

The remaining Kurosaki Family just exchanged wry, heavy looks.

'You seriously wanna know?' Karin asked him dryly. 'You won't sleep well tonight. Ichi-nee is determined to give her Servant a proper childhood so she won't be much active unless she's attacked. She's not even gonna take the fight seriously since she's not interested in the prize.'

xxx

Needless to say, the Magi and Bazett left the Kurosaki Residence, looking highly spooked.

Its not everyday one learns the truth behind England's Legendary Serial Killer, Jack the Ripper who was in fact, a sad little girl abandoned by her prostitute mother from the 19th Century when Smog was a terrible problem that broke her psyche and died early in life with summoning conditions, otherwise, everyone would get the same old Hassan as Assassin. And Serial Killers who gained fame and legend apparently qualified for the Assassin Class as well but conditions must be met for their summoning. Jack the Ripper can only be summoned by a woman as she wanted a mother the most, and the catalysts must be bloodstained, sharp knives on a corpse(any would do, even a corpse from a morgue as long as they're freshly dead not more than 24 hours) but given Jack's history, a woman's corpse would have greater chances of her coming out, given her wish to go back into a mother's womb. In this case however, Ichigo used False Assassin that Caster summoned as her Servant. Since Servants cannot be their own Masters to a Servant, Ichigo had a good excuse to kill the 'False' Assassin Caster summoned to summon Jack the Ripper and become a Master to a proper Assassin.

And someone who's the most powerful contender in the Fifth Grail War had no interest in the prize and would rather play Mommy for her Servant. So Bazett decided to fight Ichigo last in the war so she could prepare herself against her. And to think she thought the greatest threat was the Einzberns who reportedly had a representative who summoned a giant, muscular Servant about a meter and a half tall in Berserker Class.

'So the real enemy is little strawberry eh?' said Lancer as Bazett returned home for the day after meeting with the Kurosakis.

'Yeah. She has enough prana to level down several cities in a blink, and we're lucky she's not the destructive type and not dangerous.' said Bazett. 'We'll fight her last as she's more interested in playing Mommy to her Servant. She'll only fight when provoked and as they say, better let sleeping dogs lie.'

xxx

Karakura Town...

'Here we are, my old hometown, Karakura Town.' Ichigo told Assassin. 'Fuyuki City's amusement park is still building that's why we went here.' she said. 'Although before we go there...wanna play with this thing?' she asked Assassin as a monster showed up. 'It looks like a good playmate.'

'It looks like a challenging opponent for us mommy. This should be interesting.' Assassin grinned as she changed into her true form and took out her knives. She jumped up in a bid to Dual-Wield and slashed the monster in half in an attempt to bisect it but it was durable.

'Assassin, reinforce more Prana into your attacks and condense it in your arms and knives to give them more power.' Ichigo advised. 'Keep trying until you get to the right level of power in slaying that beast.'

'Yes mommy!' Assassin had to use many turns while evading the monster's attacks, until she got to the right level to kill it. 'Mommy, we had to use a C-Rank level attack because while the body is easily killable even in D-Rank levels, the body regenerates too quick and the mask which is the durable part is its weakness and sure-kill.' Assassin reported.

'I see...well, with the monster dealt with, let's go to the park...and good job for your first try.' Ichigo praised Assassin who basked in the praise. 'While we have fun in the park, we might find more toys on the way. Good practice.' and they headed for the park...and Assassin wisely not said anything relating to the monster that killed her mother's mother. They have a resemblance but even she knew not to ruin Ichigo's good mood.

Meanwhile, Kuchiki Rukia got to the scene a bit late. 'That's weird, I got a report and its not here anymore...'

No clue about what killed the Hollow, she went off, while the real killers are off to play in the Amusement Park's many rides and game stalls...with Ichigo teaching her Servant how to be a happy child while they played together and won many prizes...while they kept going because Ichigo uses magic to steal money, tickets and tokens off cashiers. And in regards to specific rides, she put an illusion on Assassin just so she could get in as she is originally too small for some rides and even Winter Park.

Assassin never enjoyed such good 'childhood life' until now. She enjoyed rides, games and tasty foods as much as she could that they stayed till closing time.

xxx

Closing Time...

'That was fun mommy!' Assassin chiped happily. 'When can we do it again?'

'On weekends where we have more time to play.' said Ichigo with a smile...while carrying a sack full of prizes and toys as if they weighed nothing. 'We have school and your surgical lessons so your rank in that skill will increase...' she said when a man in kimono and a bucket hat came to them. '...who're you?'

'I'm Urahara Kisuke, Ichigo-chan.' said Urahara Kisuke. 'Your father asked me to let you spend the night as its so late...in fact, here.' he took out a cell phone and replayed a voice mail.

/Kisuke ol' buddy, Ichigo and my granddaughter might be out of the park a bit late, so can you let em' stay in your house for a night?/ Isshin's voice rang in the voice mail. /They might have too much fun. While I know that my cute baby girls are strong, I'm still against going home so late, so have em' sleepover and go home the next day. The last thing I want is a Servant Fight in town as they come out at night to play!/ Ichigo gaped at the phone.

'D-Dad told you about THAT?!' Ichigo squeaked in disbelief. Her father told a complete stranger about the Grail Wars and its system and most likely, about Magi too.

'Of course. I'm one of your family's most trusted confidantes regarding the supernatural, Ichigo-chan.' said Kisuke as he unrolled a carpet on the ground and it soon floated. 'Time for a ride to my house...oh, I also have a guest staying over, so keep your uh...positions a secret. Do not use Assassin to refer to the little missy. Give her a temporary name.' he advised. 'I'd rather not let my guest's organization get wind of this too.'

'OK...I guess her name will be Kasumi.' said Ichigo as she looked at her getting-sleepy-Servant fondly. 'After her technique Ankoku Kirito.'

xxx

Urahara Shoten...

'Ahhh, so that's Ichigo-chan eh? My how she's grown.' said Yoruichi Shihoin in her cat form as she and Kisuke watched over the two girls in the guest rooms, cuddling in their sleep. 'And sleeping with the famous Serial Killer of England yet the truth is...shocking.'

'I know.' said Kisuke. 'Well, she ain't attacking anybody unless we move first. Oh well, what they're doing over there isn't our business.' he said. 'That part of supernatural is best locked away into anonymity.'

'Sou da na.' said Yoruichi. 'But she'll be the greatest ally if 'they' started moving.'

xxx

The next day...

'Urahara, who're these two?' Rukia asked Urahara as she saw other guests in the house.

'Oh, a friend asked me to let them spend the night...since they stayed out way too long in the Amusement Park.' Urahara smiled. 'They can't go home so late after all. They'll be home after breakfast.'

'Oh...' Rukia observed the two 'humans' because she couldn't feel anything in them so she dismissed their presence.

Little did she know that these two are formidable fighters with the ability to mask the presence of their powers and capable of passing off as humans.

'Oh yes, Ichigo-chan,' said Urahara. 'Isshin-san asked me to have a look at Kasumi-chan, so I'll be taking her home a bit later.' he said. 'Go on home to school.'

'Eh? Uhhh hai...'

xxx

Fuyuki City, hours later...

Ichigo watched over all Masters using spells while also watching over the Emiya Estate. Apparently, sometime in the night yesterday, Shirou became Master to a Saber. The strongest Servant in the War with the best parameters...ironically in the hands of an inept Magus whose misfortune was his low-quality circuits. Had he had better Circuits, he'd be more educated in Magic. So clad in a black, tattered cloak and long black gloves, she appeared within the estate.

'Who are you?!' Shirou demanded as Saber got ready to fight. Ichigo simply blasted Saber, filling her Mana to the brim before disappearing, leaving behind a book. 'Saber!'

'I-I'm alright, but that person...that person supplied me with so much Mana I am at my full peak.' Saber told him to Shirou's surprise. 'I am alright.' she said to his relief. 'But more importantly, that person left something behind.' she said as Shirou went to pick up the book. He flipped it open to see;

Formalcraft for Beginners.

'Formalcraft...for Beginners?' needless to say, he and Saber benefitted from the intruder.

xxx

At home after school...Ichigo noted that her Servant looked rather tired and slumped on the couch. 'Assassin? Doushita?' she asked as she sat on the couch and caressed Assassin's head with her hand.

'We don't feel good...too dizzy...' Assassin complained.

'Dizzy...from what, honey?'

'Urahara-jiji made us put on a helmet in a weird machine room.' said Assassin. 'He told us to sleep wearing it. When we woke up, we have loads and loads of medical knowledge but too many at once make us feel dizzy with a headache...' she groaned. 'Must...sleep it off...'

'I'll put you in a healing sleep, OK? Honestly, why did Urahara-san fill your head with several years' worth of Medical Knowledge in an instant...great mental stress is the result!' she swore as she carried Assassin upstair. 'And this, is why we go to school!'


	6. Unwanted Houseguests

Unwanted Houseguests

At school...

'I see...Emiya-senpai became a Master too.' said Sakura. 'And a Saber at that.'

'Yeah. The war officially starts now.' said Ichigo. 'That woman from the Mage's Association is the fifth and I'm the Sixth. How ironic that the one who is the weakest out of us as a Magus summoned the best Servant type in war.' she snorted. 'The Grail must like screwing around.'

'So did you help senpai out?' Sakura asked her friend, knowing she would move only to aid her and Shiro.

'Yeah, while wearing a disguise of course.' said Ichigo. 'I don't want him knowing we're Masters, seal resonations or not. You cook and eat in his house, right?'

'Yes...'

'So now that war's here, what does your old man think?' Ichigo asked her curiously.

'Well...he wants me to win.' said Sakura. 'I also want to win but for myself, not for the Matou House. Grandfather is simply after the prestige it would bring after the Matou House is ruined around uncle Kariya's generation. But I don't want to fight you and Emiya-senpai...'

'Its a necessity if you want to win.' said Ichigo. 'Train hard because I will be your last opponent. And you know full well how hard I am to take down.'

Sakura shuddered.

Ain't that the truth.

'Well, attack the other Masters for now and have fun just to show that old man you're working and for god's sake, don't wear long skirts.' said Ichigo. 'But until the others are out of the game, do NOT go near the temple on Mount Enzou. For now, if you want to take Caster out, take out the other guys and call for me, OK? That Servant is...tricky. Too tricky.'

'So you know Caster's identity, Ichigo?' Rider's disembodied voice asked her.

'The Witch of Treachery, Medea.' said Ichigo as Sakura gaped at her. She'd know that name and Rider wouldn't, having lived on an island in isolation. 'The Unlucky Princess too if you read her Legend in Greek Mythology. But one pissed-off witch-princess is no easy hunt given her history so if you ever plan on fighting her OR that Einzbern girl, seriously, call me.'

'Right.' said Sakura.

'Well, war begins.' Ichigo sighed. 'I also have to watch out. Lancer's Master knows my face...and so does he. So has your older sister summoned hers yet?'

'Hai...her Servant is Archer.' said Sakura. 'But I do not know his identity.' she said. 'He seems to be...recent.'

'Hai. That's the air I got from him when we fought last night.' said Rider.

'Ah, a recent hero eh? He's down a few notches then as heroes' spiritual strength derives from their fame and legend. She sure has lousy luck, that Tosaka.' Ichigo chuckled in amusement. 'And what do you want to do about senpai? His Servant is a Saber.' she asked Sakura, knowing of her crush on him. 'You have to fight him too you know.'

'Well...I'll fight him before I fight you I guess...'

In Sakura's mind, this was in her thoughts.

1. Archer  
2. Lancer  
3. Caster  
4. Berserker  
5. Saber  
6. Assassin

Sure Ichigo will help her take out Caster and Berserker but to other Servants, she's on her own...

xxx

Archer who was eavesdropping on that Conversation had reported to Rin who was by the School Grounds.

'So these two girls have allied huh?' Rin swore. Sakura's Servant could either be Rider or Assassin. Same goes for the ginger-haired girl who was her sister's best friend. 'And what do they mean by that orange girl being Sakura's last opponent?'

'Her Servant must be strong.' said Archer. 'And since they're allies, they agreed on fighting each other last.'

'Sigh, I knew allying with Smiya-kun is a good idea.' Rin lamented. 'But we also need to consider what he said what happened last night.' she said. 'Somebody came and filled Saber's Mana Reserves to full capacity and left behind a book about Formalcraft. Whoever this is knew how inept he is as a Magus due to his Circuit Qualities. Thus this person gave him a book about Formalcraft which is 'Thaumaturgy for Dummies' in translation and a study favored by dwindling bloodlines if only to keep their circuits running.' she said. 'Who is this mystery person we don't know...but this person will surely come if Saber's running low...we strike to interrogate, OK?'

'Yes. This should be interesting...' Archer grinned. Recent hero he may be but he has the skill to compensate.

He got a bit...stabbed by the conversation on the roof.

'Follow that girl home tonight so we'll know who her Servant is.' said Rin. 'That girl...Kurosaki intends to be the last opponent to the Grail for Sakura's sake. But why isn't she taking the war seriously...or is this a strategy so that she'd wait until other Masters killed themselves off and she'll fight the last contender? This is also a possibility...'

Archer did just that after school...but he had to deal with Rider...a full-powered Rider he had to do all he could to live while wounding her as much as possible through tactics, and his arsenal of weaponry. That, and his imitation of Gate of Babylon in a smaller scale of course. Where he lacked in stats, he makes up for in in ability and brains. He is also at full-power since his Mana reserves won't burden Rin that much as his skills use so little Prana anyway...

But damn, he was glad she did NOT use Bellerophon on him or he's toast. She was about to but she was starting to feel weak from blood loss.

NOW he knows how to deal with Rider.

xxx

In the next few nights...Ichigo was watching everyone.

Sure Sakura's allied with her and Rin allied with Shiro. Caster, Illyasviel von Einzbern and Bazett are working on their own, fighting each other in war while Caster, much like herself is inactive. Sakura deals with Rin's Archer and Bazett's Lancer, Shiro tries to deal with EVERYONE with Rin's aid while not looking for either Caster or Berserker...well, Berserker and his Master is looking for THEM and gunning for them...or should she say gunning for Shiro alone? As for Bazett, she seems to leave her alone for some reason since her house isn't attacked...even so, Ichigo put up powerful defensive Boundary Fields around the area she lives in.

However, Sakura revealed herself as Rider's Master to protect Shiro...and Shiro was shell-shocked and stunned when she finally...had the NERVE...to confess.

In the battlefield no less, while fighting Berserker.

Everyone present was stunned.

'Ohohoho!' Ichigo chuckled. 'You finally did it!' she too, chose to reveal herself, causing Sakura to blush stark red. 'About damn time too.'

'I-Ichigo-chan, mou~!' Sakura moaned.

'Well, this is three against one so I'm not bringing my Servant out...carry on.' Ichigo shrugged as she sat under a tree.

'You seriously think I'll leave you alone just because you said so, Oneechan?' Illya asked her wryly. 'I think not!' she cried. 'Berserker, kill that girl first!' she ordered as Berserker lunged to attack the still-calm ginger-head.

'I think that's a bad idea...' Sakura croaked out.

'Hey, you're allies with her right?' Rin demanded, 'She doesn't have her Servant, do something!'

'No need...look.' said Sakura as Berserker swung his axe-sword at Ichigo on full force much to the others' horror...but she simply grabbed the blade with one hand...without losing her arm in the process or becoming ground meat. In fact, Berserker's strength didn't even affect her at all!

'WHAT?!' Illya, Shirou, Rin, Saber, Rider and Archer gasped. How is she doing it? She's so strong!

Sakura _knew_ Ichigo is strong but not to _what_ extent...

'There's a good reason why I'm not taking the war seriously...' Ichigo sighed. 'I'm not interested in the prize, but I DO have my own goals...my wishes are something I can accomplish on my own anyway, I'm not taking the lazy and a loser's way out.' and she pushed back Berserker with sheer force alone.

'H-holy cow...' Archer choked out with wide eyes. This is NOT in his memories at all...maybe this is a different timeline he's in? Because he doesn't remember a female Master for Assassin when no matter what Timeline he was summoned in, Assassin is a male whose master is Caster. This definitely is a spanner in the works.

'Just because my Assassin is at home doesn't mean I'm useless without her.' said Ichigo. 'Pick your battles wisely, Illyasviel von Einzbern. I'm a really bad girl way out of your league.'

'That can't be, my Berserker is the strongest hero in the world!' Illya cried in sheer denial on the verge of mental breakdown as her Berserker was easily pushed away by one hand as if he was nothing. 'Yet you...what ARE you?!'

'Ohhh I'm just a lazy Master waiting for a good fight, that's all.' said Ichigo lazily. 'I'm waiting for the strongest Master and Servant pair to face me. So if you value Berserker's life...do not mess with me unless you're the last boy or girl standing. See ya! Hahaha!' and she vanished in her usual fashion.

They were all stunned.

Needless to say, fighting mood was gone.

xxx

Emiya House...three Masters and injured Servants gathered.

'So uhhh Sakura, I have no idea you're a Master too...' said Shirou awkwardly.

'Well...its not something I want to boast anyway.' said Sakura softly and shyly.

'More importantly...who is that girl?' Saber asked her politely. 'I have no idea that such a strong Magi actually existed...'

'Um...she's my friend in school, Kurosaki Ichigo-chan. She's in my class.' said Sakura. 'She protected me from bullies and niisan but at the time, I had no idea she's a Magus. She has a spell that masks her prana so she could pass off as a normal human. I only knew she's one when she confronted me after I summoned Rider the next day at school.'

'And what are her intentions?' Rin asked her.

'Ichigo-chan is not interested in the prize.' said Sakura. 'She's more interested in working hard to make her family a known Magus Family since she and her sisters are first-generation Magus. She started training at ten years old and she trained her sisters when they were nine. Ichigo-chan told me that the Mage's Association is now aware of her family. Rather, they HAVE to be aware.'

'Why is that?' Rin blinked.

'Well...the Kurosaki Family Magic Origin is 'Inner World'. In other words, a Reality Marble.' said Sakura, causing Rin and Archer to gape at her. 'Since Ichigo-chan did not want a Sealing Designation on her family, she had to tell them. Normally, a Reality Marble is forbidden magic that earns a Magus a Sealing Designation due to Prana costs and depending on the ability, it can harm the user as well as nearby surroundings that takes years of research, creation and training. However, there's a loophole regarding that rule. Because its inherent in the family as a Sorcery Trait, they'll be let off. That and to support a Reality Marble, those three sisters have really big prana reserves. Some days ago, a high-ranking Magus had to take a good look at them to confirm the Family Magic Origin so they'll be protected from the Sealing Designation.'

'What's a Sealing Designation?' Shirou asked her. 'You keep mentioning it as if its a bad thing...'

'A Sealing Designation is equivalent to a Death Sentence.' said Rin, causing Shirou to gasp. 'Its usually given to Magi who have conducted illegal and forbidden magic studies. The more dangerous your work is, the more you'll be hunted down. To those magi Designated, it is an outrage - not because it is the equivalent of a death sentence, but because of who they are; as they are all prominent magi, they would have spent all their lives devoted to their research, and reject a situation where they will be unable to continue their life's work.' she explained. 'The Sealing Designated is deemed 'precious' and the Association will mobilize the greatest effort to secure their flesh and blood, their body's potential. In other words, the magus is incarcerated, becoming a sample preserved at its present condition and level of ability.'

'Once Designated, there are usually two paths a magus can choose: becoming a Hermit, or a Philosopher.' she continued. 'Hermit are degraded magi who have completely secluded themselves from the outside world, transmitting their knowledge only to their successor. Although the Association shows interest in acquiring the fruits of their research and keeps them under surveillance, since Hermits are not an immediate threat they are usually left alone. The situation might be different if the Hermit has a truly extraordinary work. And the Philosopher are magi who strive to reach new heights. A menace that, after receiving their Sealing Designations, abandon all codes of conduct for the sake of continuing with their research without being bothered. Since they act without restraint, they are capable of obtaining great results in short amounts of time, but as a consequence victimize a great number of unrelated people. Notably, the standards of the Association are based not on morality, but on the principle of the preservation of Thaumaturgy. Regardless of what crimes a magus may perform, as long as he does not threaten the secrecy of Thaumaturgy, he will not be targeted by the Association's Enforcers unless they screw up. But even then they'll be under surveillance.'

'Lancer's Master is an Enforcer.' said Sakura. 'Since Ichigo-chan and her sisters have not yet fully-developed their Reality Marbles, she'll be sticking around to watch over them until they fully-developed and trained their Reality Marbles. The Family Trait is a recent discovery. Even her father admitted that had he bothered training to be a Magus, he might also have a Reality Marble but he's more into working as a Doctor than Magic Studies, so...'

xxx

And so...

'Ano ne...what are you two doing in my house?' Ichigo twitched as Bazett and Lancer dropped by. And Ichigo sported an ice bag on her head held in place with a cloth wrapped on her head like a bonnet.

'I'm an Enforcer tasked to watch over your research into the family Sorcery Trait.' said Bazett. 'Its to make sure your Reality Marbles might not affect reality. If it doesn't, we leave you alone. If it does, you'll be under watch. Plain and simple. So we'll be staying over in your house in the meantime until your Reality Marble Training is complete.'

'You've GOT to be kidding, we're not even done with family magic spells yet since we decided to leave Marble Training for last.' That means these two will be around for a LONG time. '...well, talk it over with my dad when he gets home tonight...and you two are definitely NOT freeloading in my house.' Ichigo snarked. 'If you want to stay here, pay for your own grocery shopping and do your own laundry. Servants eat a lot you know...especially men!' and she gave Lancer a pointed look.

'Hey! Let me off!' Lancer whined. 'We need prana and food to stay materialized down here you know!' they were about to step in when Ichigo held out a 'stop' gesture.

'...always take your shoes off before entering a Japanese House! At least do some Culture Studies!'

Needless to say, the Kurosaki have...permanent Guests over.


	7. Family Encounter

Family Encounter

In the Kurosaki Family...

Bazett noted family quirks.

They lived in a VERY traditional setting despite having electronics and appliances. Dressing in cute kimonos at home(even they had to follow this rule), sleeping on futons, eating very traditional cuisine and the only time they wear civvies is when they go out. When everyone is out, only Assassin was at home because of Ichigo's rules that they have to work for their keep. Lancer works as a Grocer while Bazett does her duties as Enforcer...by going to Homurahara as a teacher to keep an eye on so many Masters at once: Ichigo, Matou Sakura, Tosaka Rin, and Emiya Shirou(who she found out was Kiritsugu's adoptive son). Appartently, all of them have personalities in school. Ichigo was dubbed 'Mad Bodyguard' over her best friend Sakura who used to be a bully victim and an easy target due to her shy, submissive nature, the two met and became friends. Tosaka Rin who was the school beauty and Ice Queen while Emiya was the...well, school brownie, fake janitor, etc. Apparently, he's skilled in fixing things so everyone comes to him for anything broken.

Despite the situation, her Servant got along real well with the family patriarch, spending time doing manly stuff. When they get too loud, either Ichigo or Karin will somehow get an iron washtub out of nowhere to fall on their heads to shut them up. Yuzu was more into scolding them as she isn't into violence like her older sisters. As for Ichigo's Servant Assassin, she is trying hard to adjust to the life of being a girl with a happy childhood and is currently playing games on a console, practically ignoring her and Lancer as if they didn't exist. That, or Ichigo would take her out to play when she has free time.

When she DOES take her out to play, she has Lancer watch over them as Chaperone while she stays at home.

Well, they go to Karakura Town, the Kurosakis' hometown as Fuyuki does not have an Amusement Park. However, Lancer noted that there's so much prana in the atmosphere of Karakura Town that he gets his mana reserves filled by simply _breathing_. Assassin never knew and noticed that as she is full everyday from Ichigo's mana so from then on, he's more than happy and willing to babysit their charge to lessen mana burdens on his master.

However...today, the whole family went out...to the Graveyard. Its the Death Anniversary of Kurosaki Masaki who was murdered on June 17. They had to stalk from afar as this was a private Family Affair and they visit every year.

'Man, we had to stalk on a day like this too?' Lancer complained at the gloomy atmosphere.

'Well...its our job.' said Bazett with a sigh. 'We're tasked to keep an eye on them no matter what until the Reality Marbles are fully-trained so we can see if they're to be Designated or not.' However...

She got into trouble.

It started, with this.

Bazett had gone for the bathroom, leaving Lancer to stalk them since nothing will happen anyway. She saw a child standing by a cliffy area and she thought she's about to fall, so she yelled for her attention...only to learn that this girl. is a monster.

'Oh Lancer, where's Bazett?' Isshin asked Lancer...who was dressed in a black suit for the day.

'Toilet.' said Lancer. 'She'll be back soon...'

Cue a dark presence and Bazett's shriek.

'BAZETT!' Lancer cried as he made a dash for her screams. Ichigo and Assassin followed.

'Yuzu, Karin, protect dad!' Ichigo ordered as they ran to locate Bazett...and saw a giant monster strangling Bazett with its tongue.

'Mommy, that monster...' Assassin gasped upon seeing the similarities. 'Its similar to the one we faced some days ago on our first day in the park!'

'You mean there's more of these things?!' Lancer choked out as he and Assassin changed into their true forms.

**More spirits...looks like I got lucky today...** the monster cackled. **This woman will be my snack, you'll be my lunch!** and it pulled its tongue with its mouth wide open to eat Bazett.

'NOOOO!' Bazett shrieked in horror. 'LANCER!' she wailed in fright. She didn't want to die at age 23!

'Bastard!' Lancer snarled as he cut off the tongue with Gae Bolg, rescuing Bazett. 'What are you?!' he demanded as he got back to the ground after getting Bazett back.

**Looks like food will be a little tricky...but I enjoy a hunt best. Gahahahaha!** with that, Lancer fought off the unknown beast.

'Use A-Rank attacks by using the Reinforcement Spell on your spear!' Assassin yelled out while attacking the limbs to let Lancer do the killing. 'And shatter the mask to bits! If you hit the body, it'll just regenerate like nothing!'

'Thanks!' Lancer grinned as he aimed to slash. 'Take this you freak! GAE BOLG!' and he slew the monster...or so he thought. 'What?!' it's just a slash. 'Why you!' he slashed many times before the monster would recover. But he couldn't pierce through the mask.

**Urrrgghh...what are you...that DAMN hurt...** the monster growled as it opened a black hole out of nowhere to escape. **I'll make you pay for this!**

'Like hell I'll let you!' Lancer moved to attack again, but a powerful gigantic arrow struck instead...causing the monster to scream and disintegrate to dust.

'It's stronger than the one I had Assassin fought if his mask is THAT sturdy...' Ichigo frowned as she's the one who fired that arrow. 'I guess no matter how they look, strength matters in the end.'

'Its a spirit. There's no way these things are Dead Apostles.' Bazett choked out. 'But I never heard of these things! Spirit Monsters...I guess we'll call them that for now.'

'A freak whose mask my spear has trouble piercing...I'm not too happy with this.' Lancer swore, and his pride considerably hurt. He owned the best spear in the world yet it can't pierce a mask!

'Maa, Assassin had trouble at first too.' said Ichigo. 'We had to adjust as well to kill our first monster. The factor is our strength against its only weakness, its very durable mask. They must be the reason father had us move away from this town...but we'll know when we ask.'

xxx

'So you've seen Hollows then.' Isshin sighed as they were in a van for home. 'Yeah...I moved us out because of them.'

'Hollows?' Bazett asked him.

'Yeah. According to Urahara, my expert-buddy, they are originally lingering souls of the recently deceased people. They were originally ghosts.' Isshin told his family and guests who were stunned by the revelation. 'However, after lingering too long in the living world while having regrets and resentments for various personal reasons, the faster they descend into darkness with negative energy in their souls caused by negative emotions. What will represent such, is if the Chain of Fate on their chests start corroding. Once the Chain is fully gone, they become Hollows who've lost their hearts, and in an attempt to fill their lost hearts, as well as constant hunger, they devour souls. Sometimes, they even kill humans with high Prana content. Think of it like this; a typical ghost is one serving of rice. Then a soul with lots of Prana like Magi or Heroic Spirits is like having three or four meals in one go, and you get one happy Hollow. Each time they eat a soul, they get stronger and after they eat hundreds of souls, they evolve.'

'WHAT?!'

'They tend to appear in places with high spiritual content in the air, a place that can sustain their existence in the living world as without it, they can't breathe.' Isshin continued. 'They appear in places that become spirit-enriched lands called Juureichi or in English, Important Spirit Ground. And the Juureichi changes location every hundred years and this century...its Karakura Town. Juureichi is half a spirit mile big...the size of Karakura Town.'

'Shit...' Bazett swore. 'I should tell the Association then. How come nobody's ever noticed this before?!'

'Maybe because when they DID find a Hollow, they get eaten before they could call for help?' Yuzu pointed out.

'There's that.' said Isshin. 'That's why I moved us out. Moreover, nobody will believe us so I hightailed outta there with my family. I can only save those I can save. There are those who can see but in denial that supernatural exists and there are those who can't see. They'll think I'm crazy, nobody will believe us! I can't see but your mother and Urahara can and now you magic-using kids. Maybe its unwise to get the Association involved as attacks below A-Rank will. not. work unless you have a way to shatter the masks for good using other means?'

'Uhhhh...' Bazett was speechless. 'I still have to report this though...the Church won't be happy with this! This is Church Jurisdiction!'

xxx

And at home...

Lancer was in a bad mood.

'...leave him alone for a while.' said Bazett as Lancer took to sulking on the roof. 'His spear Gae Bolg can pierce anything and everything that he received from his mentor Scathach yet it has trouble piercing a Hollow Mask so his pride and joy for his spear is somewhat...hurt. He'll be back better.'

'If you say so...' said Yuzu. 'I better make dinner now.' she said as she went to the kitchens.

'Maa, he shouldn't sulk for long.' said Ichigo as she patted Assassin's head. 'Even Assassin had trouble but as long as she adjusted to the strength of the mask, she can kill it. Lancer can do the same as long as he adjusts until he can shatter the mask. Fighting those Hollows is a trial-and-error thing but to be double sure, keep on hurling A-Rank attacks or stronger.'

'If you say so but who has better luck convincing him that its like that?'

'Guess who's gone?' Ichigo deadpanned as Bazett blinked...because Assassin was gone.

'Assassin?'

xxx

On the roof...

'Whaddya want, kid?' Lancer grunted in a grumpy harrumph on the roof.

'Its not just you.' said Assassin. 'Even we have trouble. Mommy told us to keep adjusting to stronger levels by reinforcing our weapons stronger than the durability of the Mask until we could kill it.' she explained. 'Even she accepted that its a trial-and-error thing.'

'My pride still hurts, kid.' Lancer grunted. 'And my spear is given to me by someone very important to me. Its her best work. The mere thought that Gae Bolg could not pierce that Hollow stained the dignity and honor of my spear and its up to me to regain that honor back by successfully killing one.' he got up.

'You know that if you screw up, you be Hollow food.' said Assassin. 'Mommy and Bazett won't be happy.' and she was gone. Lancer inwardly swore. Knowing his horrible luck, he really would become Hollow Food unless he has someone to watch his back while he regains Gae Bolg's honor. He can't ask Bazett, she doesn't have that kind of capacity to support an A-Rank attack...and Ichigo isn't his Master and Bazett will deck him.

xxx

School...Rooftop...

'Oy oy...what're these two doing here?' Ichigo blinked while meeting Sakura for lunch upstairs.

'Well...Berserker is too strong for us and he gains immunity from whatever kills him...and he has 12 lives.' said Sakura. 'God Hand, Twelve Labors.'

'So he's Hercules? Well shit.' Ichigo whistled. 'Lemme guess...you used all of your abilities to nail him and he still has some lives left, and you want my help to finish him off?'

'That's pretty much it.' said Shirou. 'Will you help us?'

'I suppose, since Sakura and I are allies...and I'll only help with Caster and Berserker. Other than that, everyone is on their own until the survivor faces me in a fight, got it?'

'Crystal.' said Rin wryly. 'Sooo about your watchers...I heard from the Fake Priest that Lancer and his Master are mooching in your house.'

'They'll be there until we completed our craft but it'll be a long while.' Ichigo sighed. 'Oh well, since I'm not doing anything illegal, they're easy to get along with and Lancer hit it off with my dad and Assassin pretends they don't exist so yeah, we get along juuust fine.'

xxx

The Mage's Association...

Many were SKEPTICAL of Bazett's reports but nonetheless, they sent agents to Japan, Karakura Town before getting the Church's involvement.

They chose a BAD TIME to move in, when one Ishida Uryu and Kuchiki Rukia squared off in a fight against who kills more Hollows. Needless to say, a lot of Mages died with the survivors yelling for the Church to come in. And fast, while they rapidly escaped with evidence of the monsters' existences.

xxx

In the meantime...four days later after the proposed idea to attack the Einzbern Estate...they all met by the forest outside the Boundary Field of the castle.

'Alright, my priority is Berserker.' said Ichigo as she is present with her Assassin. 'So what will you guys do?'

'Back you up until you take his remaining lives.' said Archer. 'All our attacks no longer work, so might as well distract him for you to kill. But...' he twitched.

'Yes?' Ichigo asked as both Archer and Shirou were twitching. Rider didn't bat an eye as she heard of the story while Saber and Rin were understandably blindsided at the sight of an adolescent in the group who was dangerously dark moe.

'Is this cute little girl REALLY Assassin?!' Shirou voiced out Archer's thoughts(since they're the same person to begin with, just older nad younger). 'No way, man!' he exclaimed.

'I assure you she's really my kid.' Ichigo deadpanned. 'Assassin.'

'We're mommy's servant.' said Assassin, causing many jaws to drop. 'Is that so weird?' she asked in the cutest manner she could muster.

'M-MOMMY?!'

Hilarity ensued in their expense, leaving Sakura and Rider amused at the situation.

xxx

'So, they've come.' Illyasviel von Einzbern growled. Her Berserker has only seven lives left. She has to make this count, and enter this battle herself. Especially when they got the aid of that girl who easily pushed off her Berserker! She prepared after she retreated when Sakura, Rin and Shirou with their respective Servants took away Berserker's 5 lives! Who knows how strong that girl really is, so Illya pooled all of her resources to prepare herself.

She will NOT make this easy. She created battle-oriented homunculi and would even have her personal maids, Sella and Leysritt join the fight, while she would support Berserker with her magic and boosting his mana reserves. She didn't even sleep for this and only slept until her creation of ten homunculi are complete, using her own genetic material and appearance, with the Homonculi appearing to be women in their twenties...what she'd look like as an adult, that is.

Her servants had to persuade her to go to sleep eventually. And now, they're here.

'We go to war!'


End file.
